Traditional methods of learning a foreign language by classroom instruction, textbook study, and study groups have been supplemented, and in some cases replaced, by electronic and computer-aided language-learning programs. Examples of such language-learning programs include tape recordings, CD and DVD recordings, and/or software applications that are available from Rosetta Stone, Inc. of Arlington, Va. or from Simon & Schuster, Inc. of Concord, Mass. marketed under the Pimsleur® trademark. An advantage of electronic language-learning programs (e.g., recordings that may be played on portable devices supporting audio reproduction) and computer-aided language-learning programs (e.g., software that may be used to adapt a general-purpose computer into an instrument for interactive language learning) is that a student may use the tools at times convenient to the student, e.g., listening to an audio recording while driving in the car, studying at a computer during a lunch break. However, a disadvantage of conventional electronic and computer-aided tools is that they do not offer, or offer on a limited scheduling basis, interactive discourse with an instructor or classmate, which can be an effective mode of language learning.